


Dia is Hotter than Christmas Cake

by DiasPenguin



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chrismas Cake Woman, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluffy Ending, I never use that tag lol, It's not even a good plot I just wanted to be sad about aging, Kurosawa Dia's Birthday, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons, i don't know if this is angst, twenty-fifth birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Dia’s celebrating her twenty-fifth birthday. In Japan, unmarried women aged past twenty-five are unflatteringly called Chrismas Cake women, who are no longer as beautiful. As Dia worries, her girlfriend Mari finds a way to make her special day memorable.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari
Kudos: 18





	Dia is Hotter than Christmas Cake

Dia's gloves and scarf were fighting to keep her warm, her ears suffering the most. She was looking around the street for the first time in years, but many shops were familiar. Dia had made this trip many times, but today her head was full of thoughts she needed to be distracted from.

One shop she always passed was a bakery with a window display. Above the window was a red and green covering with snow dripping off. Peering into the shop, Dia’s eyes laid on a white cake. There were green tree decorations on the sides. A christmas cake, with a yellow ‘on sale’ sign attached. It was beautiful; if it were bought a week ago the cake would have been the center of a family dinner. Now, on January 1st, it was too old. 

Time always moves forward. Sometimes that's a happy thing. Sometimes, like right now, it soured her spirit. 

Dia shook her head, walking away. Distractions sucked. She instead focused on making her way towards Kanan’s home as quickly as possible, listening to the rhythm of her shoes against the stony path.

* * *

“Happy Birthday!”

Kanan’s home was always very cozy. It was much smaller than Dia’s home, which might have brought everyone there closer together. One couldn’t hide from anyone here unless they went outside. Dia certainly welcomed the company today.

“Thank you, both of you,” Dia said, smiling widely. “Though, is this necessary at my age?”

Kanan and Mari, her two closest friends, had saved some spirit from New Years and Christmas to have a small celebration just for her. And beer. Mostly beer, though no doubt Mari had bought extras. It was a gesture she had always appreciated.

“I can’t leave my _darling_ alone on her birthday! It would be cruel!” Mari shouted, waving her drink around. ‘Darling’ was said in exaggerated English, created on the spot when Mari and Dia started dating.

“Thank you,” Dia said simply. A moment of silence passed, where Dia noticed Mari’s eyes focusing on her. That look made Dia nervous. Dia knew Mari knew all of her expressions and reactions. Maybe it was a girlfriend thing, maybe it was their 20-year history together, but it felt like she had a way of reading Dia when she least expected it.

"Dia, is something wrong?" Mari asked.

Dia laughed nervously. "It's that obvious, huh?"

"Come on Dia,” Kanan said,” you can share anything with us."

"This is different," Dia argued. "When you hear it, you're definitely going to say something."

"We won't!" Kanan cast a glance at Mari, who shrugged.

"I'll think about it."

"Mari!" Kanan said, her tone sharp.

"Okay, I won't tease! Spill the beans Dia!" Mari said.

Though Dia didn't seem to believe her, clearly whatever was bothering had reached a point where it needed to be shared. Dia spoke hesitantly

"T-to be h-honest, I feel..."

Kanan and Mari leaned forward together. Her mouth felt dry.

"...old."

Kanan and Mari withdrew. They looked at Dia, and then at each other. For a moment, Dia wondered if they were upset with her before Mari jumped all fired up.

"Now you know how I feel!" Mari yelled, pointing a finger at Dia. "I turned 25 first, you know!"

"I know! That's why I didn't want to say anything," Dia said, holding her hands up.

"And then you said it anyways. What about me, Dia? Your girlfriend feels old too!"

"You are old, Mari," Dia scowled, though it was far subdued. She held a frustrated expression for barely a moment before changing her tune. “But I love you anyways.”

“Ohh, smooth recovery,” Mari snickered. Kanan didn’t, she instead had a much more serious expression on her face.

“So it’s been on your mind?”

Dia nodded. 

“I hate knowing every day I’m getting older. I feel like someday the world will just… stop caring about me.”

Kanan nodded. “It does make sense,” she said. “Twenty-five is that age when people go off about Christmas cakes.”

“I know,” Dia said flatly. She and Kanan were on the same page. “My parents are probably waiting to ask me about marriage again.”

“Christmas cake?” Mari repeated.

“Are you not familiar with the term?” Dia asked. Mari shook her head. “It’s nothing special. A Christmas cake woman is a woman who isn’t married at twenty-five.”

“What, is twenty-five too old to get married?” Mari asked.

“It’s when a woman is past her prime,” Kanan said. She threw a look at Dia and said,” But I wouldn’t put too much stock in that idea.”

Dia hummed in agreement. Kanan was preaching to the choir; Dia knew better than to trust statements like that. A woman’s place in Japan had changed a lot in the past 40 years; there was no need to fixate on her waning looks. She could just buy some face masks and she would be fine.

Mari snickered. “Twenty-five is past prime? In America, everyone acts like turning twenty-three is a death sentence for a woman.”

“Twenty-three?” Kanan said dramatically. “I don’t believe that. That’s barely anything.”

“Any idea what the age is in Italy?” Dia asked, now curious. Mari put a finger to her chin.

“Hmm... probably forty.” Dia slapped her shoulder.

“Mari! I’m serious!”

“I am too! MILF’s are a big thing over there.”

Kanan laughed loudly, a reaction Dia very much did not appreciate. Kanan needed to help Dia out here! They can only allow Mari to go so far.

Checking the clock, Dia realized it was already midday. Walking was slow, so Dia fished out her phone to try and find a bus schedule.

“I should go. I want to talk to my parents one last time before we leave tomorrow.” 

“You should come sleep in my bed, _darling_!” Mari said with a wink. Dia rolled her eyes, knowing they were sharing a room.

Tonight would be a nice change of pace. Dia and Mari hadn’t exactly been alone together these past few days. Both of them came home to Uchiura for the holidays, and their vacation time was mostly spent catching up with family and friends they rarely had the chance to stay with.

Finding the schedule on her phone, Dia was quick to see the timeslot she needed to hit. She collected her bags.

“Thanks for doing this, Kanan. I promise to call often.” Kanan raised a beer.

“Anytime! This week was fun, reminds me of old times.”

“...Me too.” Dia wasn’t sure why, but she didn’t like thinking about old times.

She stepped out the door. Cold wind slapped her cheeks as she took a moment to reflect. Kanan and Mari both were very nice about the whole thing, but they didn’t give her any real solutions. But was there a solution for how she was feeling? Dia supposed ‘tough it out’ was the answer. It’s not like she could do anything about getting older, so why bother worrying about it?

Dia stood at the door swiping around her phone when her two friends started talking again. The thin walls hid nothing.

“What do you think?” Kanan asked.

“Dia’s definitely not feeling well. Which is strange, with how much she was fondling Ruby. You think I can wear some pigtails and get her to grab me-“

“Mari, if you want me to kick you out you can just say so.”

“ _Of course!,_ but I’m serious. I’m worried about Dia.”

Dia didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but the conversation pulled her in. Neither woman seemed aware of her presence. It sounded like Mari's back was to Dia, but she didn't dare peek inside.

“She’s getting older, all of us are,” Kanan said.

Mari said something so quietly Dia didn’t hear.

“That right?”

“Don’t you feel the same, Kanan?”

“Sometimes. I keep active, so it’s not so bad.” Ah, so it was about their figures. No question Kanan’s body was still sculpted by the gods. Even Mari still had quite a bit of charm due to her large assets, something Dia lacked. Both had a distinct looks advantage over Dia, but still from this conversation even they shared Dia’s concerns over age and appearances. 

“Being home doesn’t help,” Mari admitted. “You know, I just wish I could go back to those days when we were young and innocent. Any ideas?”

“You were never innocent. But if you want to surprise Dia, maybe you could do something with sex?”

Dia felt the heat creep up to her face.

“Ooh~ You know I’m always down for that! Anything you got in mind?”

“Well, just do something different. Spice it up. Do you have any kinks you want to try?”

“With Dia? Hmm... in terms of sex, she can have some odd kinks. We’ve tried some stuff, but it’s never as good as good old vibrators and fingers.”

“Well, what about chocolate?”

“Cover myself in chocolate?”

Dia wanted the ground to swallow her where she was standing. What kind of conversation were her friends having?!

Knowing that it was never good to spoil a surprise, Dia decided to take off before the bus left her behind. She was a lady after all. Whatever Mari was planning behind her back, she would have to figure it out later. Though Dia would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little excited to see what Mari had in store for her.

* * *

Dia tried to enjoy the last visit with her family as realistically she would not be able to see them again for another couple of months. Ruby had grown to be gorgeous, as Dia and their mother always assured her she would. Their mother, who Dia loved dearly, had aged poorly. A possible vision of Dia’s own future.

She got away from them both, fleeing to what used to be her room. They were using it as a guest bedroom now, Dia having taken all her posters and decorations when she moved out. It looked so lifeless now.

Dia threw herself onto the bed. She feared aging. Most people did because they feared death, but for Dia it was more about the time she had lost. The opportunities she had wasted. Dia had always tried to do things all the way, to make sure she didn’t leave any regrets, but that was not always true. As a kid, and sometimes as an adult, Dia’s lack of confidence led to inaction with catastrophic results. Mari leaving in high school was the biggest event, but there were many times at work these days where Dia would miss her mark by just a bit.

The more Dia missed, the fewer chances she got. Managers and upper staff always looked to new recruits when they wanted to expand, cheap talent whose souls hadn’t been sucked dry by the corporate world. Dia may be able to match them in passion, but she couldn’t seem to keep up. 

Her beauty was waning as well. Kanan and Mari would tell her that didn’t matter but didn’t it? Wasn’t it important for a woman especially to look good? Nobody wanted to be friends with an ugly person. The elegance people once praised her for had faded. Her ass had gotten saggy, and she hadn’t done much to take care of it given the rush of activities these past weeks. Even now with her dating Mari, Dia can’t help but worry that she may never get married. If Mari left, what would happen to her?

It felt more and more like the world was going to abandon her like that Christmas cake.

Dia tried to not think about her age by thinking about Mari's potential present for her. Since Mari just thought of doing it today, it was unlikely she could do anything special. Maybe she would buy some mocha chocolates before they leave tomorrow?

Dia shook her head. Speculating on a present was wrong anyway. She stayed still in the bed, trying and failing to empty her head entirely.

* * *

When Dia entered their extravagant hotel room, she could tell something was different. She knew Mari was here, but the room was dark save for one yellow lamp on their bedside table. She peeled off her bags, scarf, coat, and gloves before going in.

The center of attention was obvious. The thin curtains looked gorgeous around the queen-sized bed, and in the center of the clean white sheets was her beloved girlfriend.

"Mari...?" Dia said, confusion written all over her voice and face.

Mari was sitting on her knees with her hands behind her back. She wore purple lingerie that showed off her soft curves, the leggings and belt framing Mari's thighs. Her tits were barely covered, and Mari was thrusting her chest out to present them to Dia. A show of submission that reminded Dia of when they tried out leashes. Back then they both agreed it wasn’t for them, but Mari must have noticed Dia enjoyed the master-pet element of that night.

"Dia~ I thought about giving you a present, and you know what the best present in the world is?"

"Boobs?" Dia said, trying to predict her humor.

"Not just boobs, a _shiny_ Mari package! Boobs, butt, and everything in between!"

Dia moved forward hesitantly. This lingerie was definitely new. She strafed to Mari's side, walking around her in a semicircle. 

"Your hands are tied," Dia noted. 

"Just a little something to spice up the bedroom." Mari giggled. "You know, more and more I can tell you want to top. And hey, I can't say no to a good fucking. So, this present is a win-win for both of us!"

God, Mari knew exactly what she liked. This was something Dia had always wanted but had never voiced out loud. As Kanan knew, Mari and Dia would compete to top during sex. Having one person give up personal jurisdiction was never discussed before. Now, strong ropes restrained Mari’s hands and legs, giving over complete control. The thought of it aroused her.

Dia crawled into the bed on all fours, liking Mari in the eye. There was no fear or regret, if anything Mari was looking excited about the prospects of being Dia's toy.

"I never knew you had this side to you," Dia said truthfully, reaching a hand out. She rubbed the area where Mari's panties met her thighs. Mari's skin was so soft, and the fabric was nice as well.

Mari simply smiled, and Dia felt so in love that she thought to kiss her. Mari was a wonderful girlfriend for many reasons, but her ability to unwind Dia, to help Dia break out of her formal shell, had always been one of her best traits. Dia could only be grateful she had Mari and reward her for her efforts.

"Well… thank you for the meal," Dia said, reaching around Mari's back. Immediately the bra was gone, releasing Mari's breasts into Dia's control.

She grabbed Mari's bountiful chest, feeling the weight of them. She felt them up, feeling the weight in her hands before properly groping them, eliciting soft moans from her girlfriend. When teasing like this, it helped if she could attack multiple areas at once. If Mari was her present, how submissive was Mari willing to be? Probably not much, but it was worth testing.

"Spread your legs," Dia commanded. Wordlessly, Mari complied. She didn’t make any move to stop Dia, nor show any hint that she wanted Dia to act another way. Dia moved a finger down to Mari's clit through her panties.

"Rub it," Dia said. For a moment Mari hesitated, but quickly began to thrust her hips against the finger.

Dia got really excited. Mari was really doing whatever she said! While Dia had said many dirty things over the years, it had never been reciprocated this well. Dia pulled her finger back, not wanting to make Mari cum too quickly.

Dia thought it would be hot to focus on Mari's ass. She looked over to the expensive velvet red couch and decided it was the perfect height for bending Mari over and fucking her.

"We're moving," Dia said. She pulled Mari off the bed and over to the couch, pushing Mari forward on arrival. She fell, planting her knees into the soft fabric and her upper torso going over the back.

"Wah!" Mari yelped.

"Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine!"

"Great. Stick your ass high in the air," Dia ordered, enjoying the control Mari had given her. Mari complied, her rope tied hands in view with her panty-clad ass at Dia's stomach level.

“Enjoying your present?” Mari laughed.

“How can I not, when my girlfriend prepared it so lovingly,” Dia said, sincerity of her appreciation coming through in her voice.

"Only the best for my _darling_."

Dia put both hands on it, rubbing lightly before pulling back and giving the right cheek a loud smack. Mari moaned at the impact. Her body was curvy and thick; it sucked up the impact beautifully. Perhaps flirting, Mari wiggled her ass around. Dia brought down the other hand, and then kissed the wound as Mari yelled from it. She continued to rub small circles into Mari's skin, making sure her intentions were known.

"Dia!" Mari cried out, juices flowing down her thighs.

Dia pulled back both hands, and slammed both down. Mari's ass shook, her voice no doubt disturbing the neighbors. Taking control like this was intoxicating, the control she had and the pleasure she could give out were all new to her. Dia herself didn’t know the limits to this sort of play

Mari’s pussy was flooding, and Dia wasn’t one to deny her. She pulled the soaked fabric to a side, and began teasing a finger around the edge.

"How do you like it, Mari?" Dia asked. "Shall we start here?"

"As delicate as I am, I don't mind if you speed things up," Mari huffed.

As two fingers entered Mari's pussy, Dia's other hand rubbed Mari's clit. Normally, Dia would probably use her tongue for part of this but using her hands gave her more control. She rolled the nub with her fingers, recalling the motions her tongue would normally make.

"Dia~! I'm so close!"

Dia slowed down slightly, only for Mari to push back with her hips.

"Fuck me Dia! Give it to me!" Mari begged.

"Geez, where did that pride of yours go?" Dia laughed.

It did not take long to bring Mari to climax. The blonde clenched tightly around her fingers, which continued to pump through Mari's highest point. Then Mari collapsed over the sofa, telling Dia she needed a break. Dia took the opportunity to loosen the rope around Mari's hands and body.

As Mari recovered, Dia went over to her suitcase. Moving quickly, she dug under the neatly folded clothes and pulled out a thick black strap-on. It was one of Dia and Mari's few and favorite toys, but she didn't need to use it right away.

Dia tossed the toy onto the bed before returning to Mari. She picked up and pulled on the rope like a leash, encouraging Mari back onto the queen sized bed. On the way, the ropes loosened significantly until parts were coming undone.

The bed had more than enough space for Dia to fall on, pulling Mari down with her. With Mari's hands freed, the pair greedily undressed each other, getting rid of their remaining garments to one side of the bed. The rope too eventually was dropped, falling onto the pile. 

Once it was exposed, Mari gave Dia’s butt a hardy smack.

“Anyone ever told you you’re hot?” Mari asked. “Because damn, this ass!”

Dia didn’t entirely believe that. Her ass was much flabbier and showed its age. She knew it would never be as good as it was during her idol days. She almost said as much, but suddenly, Mari grabbed her thighs.

Having decided the game was up, Mari pushed a finger into Dia’s pussy. Then another. She began to slide in and out of Dia’s hole, building a steady rhythm.

“Mari…”

Dia was moaning openly, her enjoyment written all over her face. She could do little more than put her hands on Mari. Mari knew all of Dia's best spots, and she was exploiting them.

“Mari, stop…” Dia whined. Mari slowed her pace, letting Dia’s hips relax for a moment.

"Sorry _darling_ , you're too cute! I can’t stop myself!"

“What are you saying… all of a sudden,” Dia panted.

“That you’re hot. Even at twenty-five, you’re the hottest piece of ass I’ve ever seen.” 

Part of Dia wanted to reject it. To say Mari was just being nice, or that she was pulling some sort of trick. But Mari was too kind to pull a trick like that. Mari pulled herself up and kissed Dia, who reciprocated deeply.

“You’re so hot,” Mari said.

“I get it,” Dia groaned. Though she did appreciate it. Hearing Mari compliment her body made Dia want to show off more. 

Before Dia could get her bearings, Mari’s tongue was shoved deep inside her cunt. There was very little rhythm to her movements, instead Mari’s tongue moved erratically around Dia’s insides. Dia could never predict where she would go next, instinctively clamping down as hard as she could as Mari has her fun.

As Mari assaulted her body, Dia recalled her feelings earlier in the day. That if Mari was gone, nobody would love her, that if this relationship didn’t work out, nobody would like her again. Those emotions felt so silly now. It was clear as day, Mari would never leave Dia anytime soon.

Orgasm hit Dia like a truck. She had no time to perceive it, and when she came she threw her head back and cried out her girlfriend’s name.

“Mari!”

Mari started to lay down looking to cuddle together, but Dia pushed her back. She grabbed the strap-on and fixed it to herself, knowing how she wanted to end this night.

"You've been out of line," Dia said, a sadistic twinkle in her eyes. "I think you need to be punished."

Mari was grabbed and flipped around. Dia had found the rope again and looped it around Mari's hands a few times before knotting it. It was a pretty shabby job, but Dia had more important matters to tend to. She pushed Mari's face down, bringing up Mari's ass again. 

Dia slid the shaft of the strap-on against Mari's pussy lips, getting it covered in her juices. Her hands sank into Mari's thighs. Dia was able to enter easily, loving her lover's moans as she sank in. Once Mari had taken half the toy's length, Dia pulled back.

Bending forward, Dia began to fuck Mari hard. She had pinned Mari down in a way rarely allowed, and was now taking full advantage of her control to shove her plastic cock as deep into Mari's core as she could manage. The sound of their thighs slapping against each other echoed throughout the room, competing with their moans. As she continued to thrust her hips, one of Dia's hands found its ways to one of Mari's boobs. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Dia noticed the tv was conveniently placed opposite to the bed. She twisted her hips, pushing Mari so that she would be facing that direction.

“Mari! Look at the tv!” Dia barked, grunting and panting throughout. Doggy style had many benefits, but it did not let Dia see her lover's large tits. The tv changed that. Mari looked up, and despite the low angle, she spotted her reflection in all her naked glory. Dia watched too, taking glee in the way both their bodies moved. Dia herself wasn’t being stimulated directly, but she took much pleasure from the moans of her lover.

Finally, Mari cried out, having her strongest orgasm that night.

The duo rolled over, both breathing heavily. The darkness was kind to Dia's eyes, and she kept them shut. Dia’s body nearly fell asleep on her, feeling the weight of a warm, naked Mari in her arms. However, Mari began to pull for Dia’s attention.

"Hey, babe. Can you get rid of these?" Mari asked, breathing heavily, holding her tied hands in Dia's direction. Dia quickly grabbed it, but the knot had tightened in a way that was difficult to undo. She chastised herself. In her haste, Dia made things harder on herself. As she loosened and eventually undid the rope, she saw marks where it dug into Mari's skin. Mari rubbed the area.

"Thanks."

“Thank you, Mari," she said, her breath still heavy.

Mari turned to Dia, her eyes questioning.

“For telling me... that I’m hot. It made me feel sexy again for the first time in a long time.” Dia felt like she should be blushing, as if this was more embarrassing than all the nudity and sex. It was in a way, but Dia was more than comfortable opening up to her girlfriend now.

Mari adopted a smug grin, the lamp barely illuminating her face and her curvy naked body.

"I've always been watching you. I know what you like. So don't be afraid to be open with me."

Dia placed a hand to Mari's face, caressing it.

“You should return the favor sometime," Mari continued. "I need to be pampered too, you know.”

“You’re very sexy Mari,” Dia laughed.

“So are you, although,” Mari’s features softened,” even if you were an old lady, I’d be happy to date you, Dia.”

“...thanks, Mari.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also happy birthday Dia Kurosawa! One of my favorite characters. I admire her strong morals and her sense of responsibility while relating heavily to her more clumsy and socially awkward elements. She's very cute and deserving of head pats.
> 
> Thanks to Ethanol and usermechanics for beta reading. This fic ended up being one of the more ambitious ones, and I got stuck several times. Honestly, I didn't really like the fic for most of the time I was writing it. Glad to finally post it, and I hope it's a worthy celebration of such a wonderful girl.


End file.
